


Beef Curry

by orphan_account



Category: Shihori Escape (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Post-canon/new ending idea, in which neither Kitarou nor Shihori die]"Shihori, are you still angry? Come now, that was a few days ago now. You know I did this to protect you."
Relationships: Kitarou/Shihori (Shihori Escape)
Kudos: 2





	Beef Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Right so huge spoilers ahead, but third ending idea:  
> \- Neither Kitarou nor Shihori die, Misao does.  
> \- Kitarou kidnaps Shihori to protect her once he realizes that a time loop is happening.

"Shihori, are you still angry? Come now, that was a few days ago now. You know I did this to protect you."

Shihori violently looked away from the man in front of her. Kitarou was checking on her, a tray with a cup of water and plate of food with a spoon in his hands. It looked to be a curry of some sort with rice.

She would never admit it smelled delicious, she decided as she tried to struggle out of her restraints.

"Struggling won't help, and you know it," he said it way too matter-of-factly, and Shihori wished she wasn't tied to a pole so she could slap him. "Now, open up, Shihori."

She turned the other way defiantly.

"Shihori..." the redhead heard him warn. She refused to back down.

He grabbed the back of her head, tugging at her locks. Rough enough to hurt a bit, but not hard enough to pull any hair out. He wouldn't destroy his doll like that.

She gasped, and in the time it took her to open her mouth and close it again, a spoon full of rice and beef curry went in. She wanted to spit it out, but if she did that... Kitarou's face told her she wouldn't like the outcome. 

"Isn't it good? There was a sale on steak today, so I made it just for you. You'll need to keep your strength up, doll. Let's see... I also added carrots, broccoli, and some spinach, so it's well-rounded with vegetables as well. I was considering making something with oranges and beef, maybe some other citrus-y flavours, but it didn't seem as good for right now. Maybe some other time I'll make that for you..." Kitarou brainstormed out loud as he fed Shihori. Shihori was reluctantly eating, desperately trying to not eat. Soon, the entire plate had been eaten as he brainstormed about future meals.

Damn him. She wanted to die. She wanted to be destroyed by him. And yet, he was keeping her alive.

"Oh, right! I should probably give you water now. You must be thirsty, my love." He put a straw in the ice water, and pushed the cup towards her, so she could drink from the straw. Grumpily, she took the straw into her mouth and drank. Kitarou stared at her, almost lovingly, she thought, and she silently cursed his nane.

She was thirsty, but she'd never actually say so. Soon, it was empty. "Another glass, my doll?" He asked, that same disgusting look on his face. Knowing Kitarou, this was probably his idea of a romantic date.

Finally, after three days of silence, Shihori spoke.

"You're a monster."

**Author's Note:**

> more stuff:  
> \- While Shihori is absolutely also yandere in this ending idea, she's pissed off about being kidnapped. Kitarou, meanwhile, is completely oblivious to this, and thinks she's just being hard-to-get.  
> \- Also, I headcanon Kitarou as living alone, and good at cooking and finding deals because of it.  
> \- Neither know Misao is dead yet. (Shihori because she's kind of been kidnapped, Kitarou because he isn't particularly close to her.)


End file.
